Power Rangers Bestias Antiguas
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Desde la misión Rojo por siempre. Han pasado muchos años, Jason esta casado con Kim y tienen un hijo. Con la ayuda de Billy y Alpha 5 han creado nuevos poderes, si es que en algún momento se necesitan nuevos Power Rangers para proteger a Angel Grove y la tierra. En el capitulo 2 es la versión oficial del capitulo 1. El primero que hice no me gusto y lo deje como un capitulo piloto
1. Piloto

_Todo comienza en Angel Grove. En el año 1993 cuando Rita Repulsa y sus secuaces escaparon de su prisión. Zordon un ser intergaláctico junto a su ayudante, el robot Alpha 5 tuvieron que llamar a cinco jóvenes con energía que se encargaran de Rita y de sus secuaces de esa forma nacieron los Power Rangers._

_Con el pasar de los años han seguido apareciendo Power Rangers que se dediquen a proteger el planeta tierra y el universo contra el mal, pero ahora es el momento de que los antiguos Rangers vuelvan para entregarle a sus hijos los nuevos poderes, de esa forma un nuevo equipo al nuevo mal._

Dos años después de por siempre rojo

En las afueras de Angel Grove. En las profundidades del desierto, entre dos picos gemelos se ve una milenaria base de operaciones. En su interior todo ser encuentra oscuro, se ve a alguien caminando hacia la consola de poder

Es tiempo de trabajar – dice el hombre y comienza a apretar los botones, las luces se encienden se el ve el rostro del hombre es Jason Lee Scott vestido con un traje similar a los Rangers del espacio y camiseta blanca, una luz blanca entra a la cámara de operaciones de los antiguos Rangers, Jason se gira para ver quien ha llegado

Qué bueno que llegas, te estado esperando. Billy – le dice Jason al hombre que está de espaldas, este se mueve y muestra su cara es Billy el original Blue Rangers

**Power Rangers: Bestias Antiguas**

Personajes: Jake Scott – Will Cranston – Steve Chen – Alana Hammond – Jamie Scott – Blake Oliver – Jason Lee Scott – Kimberly Hart-Scott – Tommy Oliver – Billy Cranston – Zack Taylor – Alpha 5

Hoy Presentamos: El Despertar De Los Power Rangers

Cámara De Poder

Siente el retraso tuve que arreglar unas cosas en Aquitar – le dice Billy a Jason abrazándolo

No tienes que disculpar, yo te debo felicitar quedo muy bien el lugar como en los viejos tiempos – le dice Jason a el

Gracias y trajiste lo que te pedí – le pregunta Billy a Jason

Si, aquí esta – le responde este y le entrega a Billy lo que le pidió, es su antigua moneda de poder de Red Rangers

Menos mal que cuando traspasaron sus poderes con la espada de la luz esta solamente copio sus poderes y ustedes tres pudieron quedarse con ellos, o sino se hubieran perdido todas las monedas de poder – le dice Billy

Tienes razón y gracias a mi moneda, podremos crear las nuevas monedas para los nuevos Rangers y cuando ocurra algo, nosotros ya estaremos listos para proteger a la tierra – le dice Jason a Billy

Años Después

Angel Grove High

Se ve a un hombre de traje negro y corbata roja caminando por los pasillos de la secundaria, todas las personas lo saludaban diciéndolo "buenos días, director". Una mujer se acerca detrás de el y lo abraza

Listo para comenzar el primer día de clases – le pregunta la mujer al hombre

Claro Kim – dice este, la mujer es Kimberly la primera Pink Rangers y el hombre es su esposo Jason el primer Red Rangers

Mientras tanto en la luna se ve una nave que esta aterrizando en el antiguo castillo de Lord Zedd, se ve dos personas que salen de la nave. Una es Rito el hermano de Rita Repulsa y el otro es el padre de esta el Maestro Vile

Después de tantos años es hora de vengarnos de los Rangers especialmente de los de Angel Grove – dice el Maestro Vile

Si padre – dice Rito levantando uno de sus brazos

Rito. Baja el brazo idiota que apestas – le grita el maestro Vile, en eso aparece alguien más en el castillo

Al fin aparecen, los he estado esperando a ustedes dos – dice el hombre en las sombras

Aquí estamos, como lo prometimos hijo – dice el maestro Vile, desde las sombras sale Thrax. El hijo de Lord Zedd y Rita Repulsa

En verdad eres tú, pensamos que habías muerto hace un par de años – le dice Rito

Sobreviví al ataque de los Rangers sobrecarga y al de Adam Park junto a los Rangers antiguos y esperado todo este tiempo para recuperarme y vengarme de los Power Rangers – les dice Thrax

Angel Grove High

Kimberly y Jason caminan por los pasillos de la secundaria

Querido te quedo muy bien el discurso de inicio de clases – le dice Kimberly

Gracias amor – le dice Jason se van a besar cuando se escucha un ruido – no puede ser – Jason levanta su muñeca y responde – que sucede Alpha – pregunta Jason

Debes venir inmediatamente a la cámara de poder, algo a llegado a la luna – le dice Alpha 5

Enseguida voy – le dice Jason, este mira a su mujer – si preguntan por mi diles que fui a hacer una diligencia – le pide Jason a Kimberly

No te preocupes lo aré – le dice Kimberly y lo besa, Jason se teletransporta – volví a los viejos tiempos – dice ella viendo como su esposo se ha ido. Sin que ellos se den cuenta un joven a estado observando esto

Cámara de poder

Que sucede Alpha – le pregunta Jason a Alpha al llegar a la cámara de poder

Thrax el hijo de Rita y Zedd ha vuelto, junto al maestro Vil y Rito – le dice el pobre Alpha 5 preocupado

Como diría Zordon, si el estuviera aquí necesitamos a jóvenes con energía – le dice Jason a Alpha

Centro Juvenil. Se ve a Bulk y Skull en la barra

El lugar comienza a temblar, los jóvenes pierden la calma solo unos cinco se ven mas o menos y tranquilos entre ellos se encuentra el joven que vio a Jason trasportarse

Jóvenes mantengan la calma – dice Bulk, Skull lo mira

Esto me recuerda los viejos tiempos, amigo – le dice Skull

Ya no estamos para eso. Skull – dice eso Bulk, cuando aparecen unas imágenes en el televisor y Skull se queda con la boca abierta

Bulki…creo que volvimos a los viejos tiempos – le dice Skull, en eso Bulk se mueve para ver de lo Skull habla, este ve el televisor y ve Thrax, Rito y el Maestro Vil destruyendo la ciudad quedándose con la boca abierta

Ese es Rito y al otro lo reconozco – dice Bulk, recordando a Rito y al Maestro Vil

Igual yo, pero ese me recuerdo a… - alcanza a decir Skull, cuando Bulk lo interrumpe

Lord Zedd – dice Bulk con la garganta seca

Mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo

Reefside

Reefside High. Un profesor de historia se encuentra en una aula vacía escuchando por una radio lo que le está pasando a Angel Grove

Jason, espero que te vaya bien con todo lo que estés planeando – dice Tommy el original Green Ranger en su mente. Mientras don chicos muy parecidos a él se le acercan

New York

Afuera de una tienda de televisores se ve un hombre de piel de color, con ropa negra viendo los televisores

Con que ese es Thrax – dice Zack el original Black Ranger

En Mariner Bay. En la reconstruida base de operaciones de los Rangers a la velocidad se ve un científico que una vez fue el original Blue Ranger en eso se le acerca una mujer de Aquitar

Billy, creo que llego la hora que ocupen los poderes que tú creaste – le dice la mujer

Si, Cestria – le responde Billy viendo la pantalla

Centro Juvenil

Creo que es hora de salir de aquí – dice un joven de rojo, que vio a Jason transportarse

Si – dice una joven de rosado, en eso ellos dos y tres chicos que estaban con ellos desaparecen en cinco luces de colores: Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink.

Bulk, viste eso – pregunta Skull, viendo lo que esta pasando

Si, ellos son los nuevos…- dice Bulk

Las cincos luces de colores entran a la cámara de poder

En donde estamos – pregunta el joven de verde

No puede ser – dice el joven de azul

Que pasa – pregunta la joven de rosa

Todo lo que decían nuestros padres es verdad y lo que vi en la mañana – dice el joven de rojo

Quieren decir que este lugar es el centro de mando, la base de operaciones de los Power Rangers – dice la joven de Amarillo, se escucha una voz

Más bien es la Cámara de Poder – dice el pequeño Robot

Quien eres tú – pregunta el joven de verde

Soy Alpha 5, conocí a los original Power Rangers y uno de ellos esta aquí. El es el líder de la misión que esta apunto de comenzar – dice Alpha 5

Y quien seria este – pregunta el joven de rojo, se vuelve a escuchar una voz

Yo, hijo – dice Jason que aparece con un uniforme de los Space Rangers pero de color Marrón con una camiseta negra – se que me conocen pero igual me presentare soy el Coronel Jason Lee Scott, original Red Rangers y líder de la misión, como habrán visto la tierra esta siendo atacada otra vez por el hijo de Rita y Zedd, Thrax. El maestro Vil y Rito

Haber papá, quieres que seamos Rangers – pregunta la chica de rosa

Pues si, serán los nuevos Power Rangers Bestias Sagradas – les dice Jason a ellos – aceptan – les vuelve a preguntar

Si – dice el joven rubio y camiseta azul

Igual yo – dice la joven de camiseta amarilla

Yo también – dice el joven de rasgos asiáticos de camiseta verde

Coronel, igual yo – dice la hija de Jason y Kimberly

Bien Jamie y tú Jake que dices – le pregunta Jason a su hijo

Acepto – dice Jake

Alpha, activa la rejilla Morphica – ordena Jason

Como tú digas Jason – dice Alpha, la activa y en los cinturones de los chicos aparecen sus monedas de poder

Lo que aparecido en sus hebillas del cinturón son sus monedas de poder. Jamie tu ceras la Pink Rangers tu Zord cera Firebird, Alana tu ceras la Yellow Rangers y Zord cera Griffin, ahora tu Steve tu ceras el Green Ranger y tu Zord cera el León, Will tu ceras el Blue Ranger como tu padre y tu Zord cera Unicorn y por ultimo tu hijo ceras el Red Ranger y tu Zord cera Red Dragón. Ahora simplemente digan **es tiempo de morfosis** y el nombre de su Zord de esa forma se transformaran en los Power Rangers – les dice Jason

Es tiempo de morfosis – grita Jake

Firebird – dice Jamie y se transforma en la Pink Ranger

Griffin – dice Alana y se transforma en la Yellow Ranger

León – dice Steve y se transforma en el Green Ranger

Unicorn – dice Will y se transforma en el Blue Ranger

Red Dragón – dice Jake y se transforma en el Red Ranger

Jason los ve y se pone muy contento – ahora Rangers adelante que el poder los proteja – le dice Jason y Alpha los teletransporta


	2. La Nueva Generación

El tiempo había pasado, en el universo solo existía la paz y la armonía, pero en la luna de la tierra. Algo oscuro volvía a la vida, en un viejo castillo olvidado por todos aparece una criatura extraña

Me ha costado, pero he vuelto y me vengare de los Power Rangers – la criatura era Thrax. El hijo de Lord Zedd y Rita Repulsa

En la tierra. A las fueras de Ángel Grove, muy pero muy lejos se ve la antigua base de operaciones de los Rangers, recién reconstruida. En su interior vemos al viejo Alpha 5 trabajando en la consola, cuando se abre la compuerta y entran dos hombres a la cámara. Uno era el Líder de la misión de las activaciones de los Rangers, el otro un viejo amigo de este otro y quien ayudado a activar la antigua Morphing Grid

Jason, la energía maligna que se ha detectado se encuentra en el viejo castillo de Rita y Zedd – le dice el viejo robot a Jason. El antiguo Red Rangers Original y actualmente coronel Scott de la fuerza interplanetaria Rangers

Billy, ayuda a Alpha a buscar alguna imagen de esta fuerza maligna – Jason pide a su viejo amigo y Blue Rangers original, científico de la Aquabase 2 de Marina Bay. Finalmente los tres se pusieron en marcha a investigar

Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi…no puede ser

Que sucede Alpha – le pregunta Jason a Alpha al llegar a la cámara de poder

Es Thrax el hijo de Rita y Zedd ha vuelto – dice el pobre Alpha 5 preocupado y temblando

Pero Adam y los otros no lo habían destruido – pregunta Billy

Si, pero no se qué paso – le responde Alpha. Jason se queda mirando la imagen

Chicos es hora

Jason, aun no hemos probado las armas – le informa Billy a Jason

Sé muy bien eso, pero es hora de trabajar. Alpha, necesitamos jóvenes con energía – le dice Jason a Alpha

Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi…esperemos que todo salga como aquella vez

**Power Rangers Bestias Antiguas**

Grupo: Tema:

Justin Kelly es Jake Scott/Red Ranger

Anton Yelchin es Will /Blue Ranger

Luke Bilyk es Dell/Green Ranger

Demetrius Joyette es Al/Yellow Ranger

Chloe Bridges es Sandy/Pink Ranger

Glen Levy es Thrax

Austin St. John es Jason Lee Scott – Amy Jo Johnson es Kimberly Hart-Scott

Actores Recurrentes:

Richard Steven Horvitz es Alfa 5 – David Yost es Billy Cranston

Miranda Cosgrove es Beauty Zonnette

Power Rangers creado por: Haim Saban

Los personajes pertenecen a Saban Capital Group y Nickelodeon

Historia creada por: Kal-K

Capitulo 01: La nueva generación

En el viejo castillo vemos que una mujer parecida a escorpina de nombre Lamie se le acerca a Thrax, detrás de ella viene una chica de dieciséis años

Así que este es el castillo de los abuelos – le dice la chica a su padre

Este mis es y desde aquí comenzaremos a planear nuestra venganza, contra los Power Ranger de Angel Grove – y al terminar de decir esto empezó a reír, se detuvo y empezó a gritar - Finster – segundos después se ve corriendo una criatura vieja de piel blanca y de atuendo azul, se acerco a su joven amo tomo su báculo, el mismo que el de su padre. Cerró los ojos y señalo hacia una esquina, haciendo aparecer la criatura de baja estatura

Amo Thrax, me mando a llamar... – pregunto Finster

Creo que sabes, viejo

Vengarse de los Rangers, en especial de los Rangers de Angel Grove y eso significa que quiere que crea un monstruo – respondió el viejo. Thrax sonrió, Finster se dio vuelta y se fue corriendo a su taller – el hombre está muy contento y en especial su mujer y su hija, porque saben como se pone cuando se enoja

En la cámara de poder. Mientras que Billy trabajaba en los último detalles. Jason recorva su pasado

_Todo había comenzado, aquí en las afueras de Angel Grove. En el año 1993 cuando Rita Repulsa y sus secuaces escaparon de su prisión. Zordon un poderoso ser intergaláctico junto a su fiel ayudante, el robot Alpha 5 tuvieron que llamar a cinco jóvenes con energía que se encargaran de Rita y de sus secuaces de esa forma nacieron los primero Power Rangers._

_Entre ellos estaba él, el Red Rangers el líder de campo, Billy también lo había sido y de las damas Rangers. La Pink Rangers, Kimberly Hart-Scott se volvió su esposa. Con el pasar de los años han seguido apareciendo Power Rangers que se dediquen a proteger el planeta tierra y el universo contra el mal, pero ahora es el momento de que los Rangers vuelvan para enfrentar al hijo de un antiguo mal._

Minutos después. Billy había terminado con los últimos detalles, se acerco a Jason

Siento el retraso, tuve que ajustar algunas cosas. Pero ya está todo listo – le dice Billy a Jason

No tienes que disculparte, yo te debo felicitar has hecho un buen trabajo y has dejado el lugar como en los viejos tiempos – le dice Jason a el

Gracias, creo que es momento de ver si Alpha ya encontró a los candidatos y trajiste lo que te pedí – le pregunta Billy a Jason

Si, aquí están – grita Alpha, los antiguos Rangers se acercan al viejo robot y Jason se queda mirando la pantalla con la boca abierta –

Seguro que ellos son los candidatos – pregunta Jason

Claro, Jason. Cuando me he equivocado – responde el robot, Billy al ver la pantalla después se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba

El año escolar había en pasado hace un mes y los estudiantes después de la escuela como siempre se iban al centro juvenil y especialmente al Bar de Zumo que actualmente regenta el viejo Bulk y debes en cuando como ahora lo va a visitar su viejo amigo Skull. El lugar comienza a temblar, los jóvenes pierden la calma

Chicos mantengan la calma – les dice Bulk, Skull lo mira

Esto me recuerda los viejos tiempos, Bulki – le dice Skull

Ya no estamos para eso, estamos viejos. Skull – le recrimina Bulk, cuando aparecen unas imágenes en el televisor y Skull se queda con la boca abierta

Bulki…creo que volvimos a los viejos tiempos – le dice Skull, en eso Bulk se mueve para ver de lo Skull habla, este ve el televisor y ve a un monstruo en tamaño familiar destruyendo la ciudad

Ese me recuerda a uno que conocimos hace años – dice Bulk

Igual yo, pero ese me recuerdo a… - alcanza a decir Skull, cuando Bulk lo interrumpe

A uno de los monstruos de Rita y Lord Zedd – grita Bulk con la garganta seca

Mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo

Reefside

Reefside High. Un profesor de historia, se encuentra en una aula vacía escuchando por una radio lo que le está pasando en Angel Grove

Jason, espero que te vaya bien con todo lo que estés planeando – ruega Tommy el original Green Ranger en su mente.

New York

Afuera de una tienda de televisores se ve un hombre de piel de color, con ropa negra viendo los televisores

Con que ese es Thrax – dice Zack el original Black Ranger

En Mariner Bay. En la reconstruida base de operaciones de los Rangers a la velocidad se ve a la esposa de un científico que una vez fue el original Blue Ranger. Cestria

Billy, llego la hora que ocupen los poderes que tú creaste – dice la mujer, pensando en silencio

Centro Juvenil

Creo que es hora de salir de aquí – dice un joven de rojo, de nombre Jake transportarse

Si – dice una joven de rosado, de nombre Sandy en ese momento ellos dos y tres chicos que estaban con ellos desaparecen en cinco luces de colores: Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink.

Bulk, viste eso – pregunta Skull, viendo lo que está pasando

Si, ellos son los nuevos…- dice Bulk

Las cincos luces de colores entran a la cámara de poder. Donde Alpha los espera

En donde estamos – pregunta el joven de verde. Dell

No puede ser – dice el joven de azul, Will. Mirando la pared detrás de ellos, son los uniformes de los seis Rangers originales

O por dios – grita Sandy

Recuerdo las historias que mis padres me contaban, antes de irme a dormir cuando era un pequeño – dice el joven de Amarillo, de nombre Al

Esta debe ser la base de operaciones de los Power Rangers – dice el joven de rojo. Se escucha una voz

Más bien es el centro de mando – dice el viejo robot

Quien eres tú – pregunta Dell, el joven de verde

Soy Alpha 5, conocí a los originales Power Rangers y uno de ellos está aquí. El es el líder de la misión que está a punto de comenzar – les informa Alpha

Y quien seria este – pregunta Jake, se vuelve a escuchar una voz

Yo, hijo – dice Jason. Apareciendo con un uniforme de los Space Rangers pero de color Marrón con una camiseta negra – sé que me conocen pero igual me presentare soy el Coronel Jason Lee Scott, original Red Rangers y líder de la misión o director de su secundaria y padre de Jake, como habrán visto la tierra está siendo atacada otra vez por el hijo de Rita y Zedd. Thrax y sus secuaces

Haber señor Scott, quiere que seamos Rangers – pregunto Sandy

Pues sí, serán los nuevos Power Rangers Bestias Antiguas – les dice Jason a ellos – aceptan – les vuelve a preguntar

Si – responde Will

Igual yo – contesta Al

Yo también – dice el joven de rasgos asiáticos de camiseta verde

Coronel, director, señor. Igual yo – le dice Sandy

Bien Sandy – responde sonriendo, luego mira a su hijo – y tú Jake que dices – le pregunta Jason a su hijo

Acepto – dice Jake

Alpha, activa la Morphing Grid – ordena Jason

Como tú digas Jason – dice Alpha, la activa y en los cinturones de los chicos aparecen sus monedas de poder

Lo que aparecido en sus hebillas del cinturón son sus monedas de poder. Sandy tu ceras la Pink Rangers y tu Zord será Firebird, Al tu ceras el Yellow Rangers y Zord será Griffin, ahora tu Dell ceras el Green Ranger y tu Zord será el León, Will tu ceras el Blue Ranger como tu padre y tu Zord será Unicorn y por ultimo tu hijo ceras el Red Ranger y tu Zord será Red Dragón. Ahora simplemente digan **es tiempo de morfosis** y el nombre de su Zord de esa forma se transformaran en los Power Rangers – les dice Jason

Es tiempo de morfosis – grita Jake

Firebird – dice Sandy y se transforma en la Pink Ranger

Griffin – dice Al y se transforma en la Yellow Ranger

León – dice Dell y se transforma en el Green Ranger

Unicorn – dice Will y se transforma en el Blue Ranger

Red Dragón – grita Jake y se transforma en el Red Ranger

Jason los ve y se pone muy contento – ahora Rangers adelante que el poder los proteja – les dice Jason y Alpha los teletransporta. Se abre una compuerta y entra una mujer de cabello castaño más debajo de los hombros y se acerca a Jason, abrazándolo

Llego el día – le dice ella y él le responde con una sonrisa

Si. Kim – ambos se quedan viendo el globo visor, junto a Alpha

Historia creada por: **Kal-K 2.0**


End file.
